Prostate cancer is the most frequently diagnosed cancer in men. In 2012, the annual number of newly diagnosed prostate cancer cases was reported as approximately 240,000 cases in the United States and approximately 360,000 in the European Union, 68,000 of which in Germany. In the United States, lifetime risks for prostate cancer diagnosis and for dying of prostate cancer are currently estimated at 15.9% and 2.8%, respectively. Despite widespread screening for prostate cancer and major advances in the treatment of metastatic disease, prostate cancer remains the second most common cause of cancer death for men with over 250,000 deaths each year in the Western world.
Currently, testing of prostate-specific antigen (PSA) serum levels and the digital rectal examination represent the two major screening methods. Patients showing abnormal results usually are advised to have a prostate biopsy performed. This has however significant consequences. The lack of specificity of PSA screening which produces high numbers of false positives results in unnecessary prostate biopsies performed annually on millions of men worldwide (overdiagnosis). In addition, taking biopsies carries a substantial risk for infectious complications. Therefore, there is an urgent need for a more sensitive and specific diagnostic assay for early prostate cancer diagnosis to improve prostate cancer screening and to avoid the high numbers of unnecessarily taken prostate biopsies. The present invention addresses this problem by providing a set of biomarkers for the screening and diagnosis of prostate cancer.